Riku's Light
by Noxid Anamchara
Summary: Riku/OC Set after KHII. The gang is fighting against the darkness again. But someone else is here to help them. Is this Riku's chance to find his Light? And can they save the worlds, again? Better summary in first chapter.
1. Prologue

**Kamio**: Okay! So it's my first fic and I am so excited. **Oh by the way this is a RikuxOC fic if people didn't figure that out**.

**Riku**: Will you hurry up with the damn story already. I don't even come in till the second chapter. .cold stare.

**Kamio**: If you want to be put in at all you better be quiet love.

**Riku**: You say you won't put me in, but you will. You like me to much. Besides, this is my story remember? .evil quirk.

**Kamio**: .pouty lip. Fine. I'm going. Jerk…..it could be changed to Sora ya know.

**Riku**: You wouldn't do it. And I love you too.

**Note**: But yeah, their thoughts may pop up too, those are _italicized_, and they might talk in first person view or third, hell I don't know what view I end up writing in sometimes. So I'll try my hardest to correct them if I can. And talking will be "quoted with the double quote."

**Now go read you freaks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tetsuya Nomura's, or Square Enix, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts or whatever else I could get in trouble for. I do own my OC's though.**

* * *

**Summary: Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all must save the worlds again. Yes again. The Darkness once again wishes to take over the world. And it's going to do that with the help of one girl. The thing is she doesn't know anything about herself. The only she knows is that she exists. She is going to help the Light and the Dark. The Light and Dark (also can be called Good and Evil) are what keep the world in balance. You have to have both for things to be in order. There is a prophecy within Disney Castle that tells of the 2 halves of Light and the 2 halves of darkness. We know that Sora is one half of Light and now we know that this girl is the other half. But who are the halves of Darkness? And what is the purpose of the 'girl?' Riku has doubts and the darkness seems to be coming through again. Will this new girl be able to save him in ways that Sora and Kairi cannot? Or will Riku once again fall to the darkness? Will Riku find his 'light?'   
**

**-----------------Somewhe****re familiar-----------------**

"I'm not sure what you see in the girl really."

Two black cloaked figures were gliding down a dark hallway. One was taller than the other by at least 7 inches. There came no noise except for the intake and release of their breath which was steady and even. Before long they came upon a solid wood door. No handle to grasp no window to look through. Nothing that would say that the door opened to reveal a chamber so large you could fit all of Hollow Bastion in it.

The two figures walked up to the door and simply said in unison "In Sleep."

The door slowly swung open without a sound to reveal even more darkness.

And there in the center, in a capsule the shape of a flower yet to bloom, was a girl, naked, curled up and unconscious, suspended by a sleep not natural. Long, lavender hair shimmered due to the water encasing her body, and her pale skin was almost translucent. Her body frame suggested she was short but her muscles revealed how weak she wasn't. Her body was toned enough to suggest a girl with a roughly physical demanding lifestyle.

But this girl didn't have a life.

Nor would she like the one she was about to receive.

"Her fate," the other man replied.

**-----------------Destiny Islands Sunset---------------------- **

sigh

"I miss traveling. Being stuck on this island bites. Not saying I don't like the island but...can something happen here? Anything at all!"

Sora was looking like the biggest idiot ever, screaming out at the ocean for no reason. His mouth was wide open, eyes closed and the front of his body was leaning forward. He was at the edge of the place where he was taken by the darkness to Traverse Town that very first time, so long long ago. Little did he know that Kairi was walking up behind him and that he was about to get very, very wet. She giggled into her hand and before Sora knew it, he was abruptly pushed from behind and landed head first into the water.

"HEY!"

Sora looked up to see a smiling Kairi looking down on him. He sighed and couldn't help but smile that big old grin of his either.

_Kairi__….._

"Hey you two, quit messing around and get over here. I think something happened."

Kairi and Sora both looked to the beach where Riku was waving them over. He held a bottle in his hand. Sora only knew of one person who could get a bottle to the island.

**King Micke****y**.

**---------------Somewhere Familiar--------------------**

"You've got to be kidding? This girl is going to do that?" He was young whoever he was. He was the shorter one.

"That is what fate has decided for her. We already had Nera(she's like Namine) give her some of her memories back so she won't be completely helpless. She'll have the main idea of what to do at first. But after that she'll have to make the choices herself." The taller had a much deeper voice and he spoke with confidence. Although he stood off to the side as if he were unimportant.

"Are you sure we can count on her to actually **do **what fate has in store for her? I mean everyone makes choices. What if she chooses something that leads her elsewhere?" the shorter one said skeptically.

"See, that is were you are wrong, Cairn. Whether she wants to or not, it will come true. Her path may be different but it will end in the same place."

Cairn looked in wonder at the girl before him. She was beautiful, suspended there before his eyes. He was wondering how one simple, well not simple, but one girl could hold so much on her shoulders. Of course, no one knew how much Sora would have come to be a threat. A single, 14 year old island boy, became a threat to the Organization, defeated Xemnas and brought all the worlds to rest again. Who would have thought?

Sora, one half of Light, and this girl supposedly the other half of Light. Together they complete the Light the worlds all speak of. But of course if there is Light, there must also be Darkness. Because without Darkness there can be no Light, and without Light there can be no Darkness.

But Master is convinced that if there was no light then the only thing that could possibly happen would be that the worlds would be thrown into a black void. Darkness.

So Cairn couldn't rule out the possibility that she possibly could, but the chances to him were slim. His master had so much faith that this one girl could bring their victory to them. How could she when there was so much Light in her, just like Sora. Her heart clearly showed love, compassion, faith, and understanding. Such optimism was unknown to him. How could someone have so much of it?

"I know what you are thinking Cairn. It is hard to believe that the other half of Light could possibly help us. But she can and she will. Wait and see boy.

"She **will **bring about the rise of darkness."

* * *

So that was most definitely scary posting this. AHHH! Not the story, ya freaks, just posting it. I'm afraid I won't get reviews and people not liking it. Cuz I at least want 1-3 people to like it. Just a little! But this just came to me not to long ago, and I was like 'I'll write a story about Riku and I thought about the girl he would get with. And I don't like the idea of him pairing with someone that's like him. I like to think that opposites attract, and with Riku being Sora's best friend and Riku liking Sora a lot (not that way ya nasties, go read my profile and you'll see what I mean!) despite his goofy nature, which is the exact opposite of Riku, I was like what the hell? Why not? **Oh and sorry it wasn't that long. I just want to see what people think of the beginning before I go putting my ideas into play.**

**Riku**: That's what you think. If people don't read this because they don't like it, then I'm going to very upset my dear Kamio.

**Kamio**: You know you like her. She is a lot like Sora though. Ohhhh I'm so excited! She and Sora are going to get along so well! YAY!

**Riku**: .mumbles. I can't believe I had only one line here. I'm the main character of the fricking story. .mumbles.

.ignores Riku. Thanks for reading yo!

I would greatly appreciate a review of any kind!

Love you all!

**Kamio**


	2. Dark Thoughts

Hello again. The second chapter is up! It took me awhile to write because I wanted it to be the way I was thinking but too many thoughts for later in the story were hitting me at once and I was dizzy! Haha

Riku: Come on Kamio….

ANYWAY! This chapter will finally have more Riku and Sora and Kairi (actually the whole chapter is them). I won't be introducing my OC yet though. She gets a whole chapter herself.

???: YES!

College is a bitch, let me tell you. I don't ever have time to do anything I want. Like write this frickin thing when I want to!

Riku: Kamio….

Right, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own nothing of Tetsuya Nomura's or Square Enix, or Kingdom Hearts, or anything that I could possibly get in trouble for. But I do own my OCs.**

* * *

**Destiny Islands**

"Yes! This is gonna be great! I can't wait to see Donald and Goofy again!"  
Sora was more than overjoyed about going on another adventure. He had failed to realize that this could be dangerous and life-threatening. No, all he wanted was to see his friends, not that Riku could blame him.

"Look Sora, this isn't going to be all fun and games. This is serious."

"Yeah, yeah Riku I got it. But I feel like I haven't seen them in forever!"

Actually Sora had just seen Donald and Goofy the week before. That's right, it had only been a week since they had defeated Organization VIII, returned to the island with Riku, and reunited with Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. And here they were already getting a letter from his Majesty about something urgent.

"I wonder what the urgency is. Goofy and Donald should already be here?"

"It must have to do with the worlds. Can you believe that after you guys just saved them, the worlds are already back in danger? I swear it's unbelievable."

Riku looked over to Kairi and found Sora staring at her as well. He smiled despite himself. He always knew that Sora would undoubtedly fall for Kairi and he knew that Kairi would fall for him. He could see it when they looked at each other. Perhaps that was why he went to the darkness. There was no one here for him….

He pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind. He promised Sora he'd leave the darkness and that's just what he would do. But after spending so much time in the dark he couldn't help but think like that sometimes.

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhoooooooo!" (think Goofy's scream).

Before Riku knew it, something was falling from the sky and he could tell from the scream who was involved. Only Goofy would yell like that.

"It's them! Riku, Kairi it's them! There here!"

Sora was more than elated. He was jumping up and down and not even realizing (once again) that the gummi ship was heading straight for them, and it didn't look like it was going to land right either. Riku grabbed Kairi who was standing next to him, and reached for Sora and attempted to pull them both farther away from what he knew would be the landing spot for the ship. Sora stumbled, eyes wide and fell flat on his face in the sand. There was no time left so he shielded Kairi with his body, her head in his chest. Sora put his hands over his head.

Sand was thrown in all directions and the ground moved with a violent shudder. Sora bounced a foot off the ground and was covered in sand immediately after he was back on the ground and Kairi almost lost her footing, but Riku kept her in place. The hatch opened and Donald and Goofy came stumbling out.

"Gawrsh Donald, ya didn't have ter yell at me." Goofy was grinning like a fool and Donald was scowling just the same.

"Well if you wouldn't have grabbed my arm so quick I wouldn't have lost the controls for that second!"

Goofy only laughed and Donald crossed his arms and harrumphed. They continued walking to stand before Riku and Kairi. What they didn't know was that they were standing on Sora.

"Mmmm….Mmmm!" The ground beneath Goofy and Donald began to move and both screamed.

"I said GET OFF ME!" Sora jumped from the ground. Kairi giggled. Riku only rolled his eyes.

"SORA!!" Both Goofy and Donald jumped onto Sora and they were all soon on the ground laughing and hugging. It seemed Sora's enthusiasm was shared.

After the excitement died down a little Donald and Goofy explained the situation as best they could. It seemed the King wanted to go into full detail once the three had arrived at the castle and everyone was present. It seemed, according to Sora's companion's, that once again the worlds were being threatened. And it was yet again an unknown source. But that was all they knew for right now.

"Hmm." Riku speculated the situation. The worlds at stake and they didn't know what it was again? How troublesome. But he would be able to travel and this time when he was traveling, he would see the worlds himself. Not from darkness.

"Well are we gonna go?" Kairi interrupted Riku's thoughts. He looked over to see her filled with excitement. That cute smile, bright eyes and her body shifting from foot to foot. She was just as excited as Sora. It seemed he was rubbing off on her.

"Really. Can we leave soon? I wanna see the castle and King Mickey again!" Sora bobbed up and down.

_He's always so…..happy._

The thought hit Riku so hard he didn't even realize it. Sora was always optimistic. Sora always had the light with him. Perhaps that was what made him darkness…..

_No. I promised I would not take this road again. But….._

"You okay Riku?" He looked up to see Kairi with a worried expression. Sora was eyeing him with suspicion.

"Yeah."_Liar_.

"You sure? I swear I could see something shifting like…." Sora didn't finish his sentence. Riku stared at Sora and willed him to not say what he knew would come from his mouth. If anyone knew him it would be Sora. Which wasn't always a good thing sometimes.

"I'm fine guys, really. Come on. Let's get going. You both wanna see the King right?" _Liar again_. He looked at Sora and Kairi and they both looked at each other with a smile. He knew they would forget for now, especially Sora, what they just saw.

"Let's go! To the King!"

Sora was running to the Gummi ship and Kairi was right behind him laughing. Seeing them both together like that always put a smile on his face. After all that the both of them had went through; they could still look at something dangerous with ease. What worried him were the looks he was getting from Donald and Goofy. The look Donald was giving him was not that of friendship or happiness. It was concern and suspicion.

_Damn…should have realized that Donald and Goofy would see that too._

"Sigh…aren't you guys coming?"

Riku proceeded to walk for the ship. He kept thinking about the light. The Light he wished he had. Somehow, someway, he knew that the darkness was still with him. No matter what he said he wouldn't do, the darkness, once accepted, would always remain, no matter how small.

_How do I rid myself of it? _

As Riku got into the ship he barely paid any attenti0n to Sora and Donald fighting over the controls, to Kairi trying to get them to settle down while laughing the whole time, and Goofy merely chuckling himself. He didn't notice that when the ship finally took off with Donald in control, that Sora and Kairi were both looking at him again with concern. Of course they saw what had briefly enveloped Riku. Darkness was ever present in Riku no matter how strongly they both tried to bring all the Light they could to him. Sora knew that Riku would never fully rid himself of the darkness. That's why he tried so hard to be his light but you can only do so much as a friend. Kairi did the same. She knew of Riku's feelings for her before they were thrown from the island that short year ago (it was a year right?). She also knew that she could not return them because she loved Sora. But Kairi knew what Riku needed. He needed someone of his own. Whether any of them wanted to admit it, Riku needed someone that would be there for him as well. Yeah, friends like Sora and Kairi who would always be there for him were the best. But he also needed something more.

Love. Love just for him.

Riku himself might not see what he needed, being to occupied with the darkness, but Kairi and Sora weren't. They vowed to help him.

_What am I supposed to do? I want the darkness gone. All of it. I can't stand it when Sora and Kairi look at me like that. I know they care but damn. I hate getting jealous when I see them happy together. I just…._

Riku looked up in time to see Sora and Kairi take hands. There faces were illuminated with happiness and a love Riku had not ever seen. There bond was amazing and one of a kind. He regretted the jealousy he felt immediately.

_They deserve each other. _

Riku sighed and leaned back in his chair. Such thoughts were ridiculous. He pushed them away for now.

"We're here!" Sora had the cheesiest grin ever.

They all climbed out of the ship and into the garden.

The castle was amazing. The size was enough in itself, but nothing could compare to its beauty. All Riku could see was the Light that enveloped everything thing in the castle and it astounded him.

_Do I deserve to walk on this ground? _

"Of course you do. Besides, I did invite you, didn't I?" King Mickey walked out from behind one of the pillars.

"Your Majesty!"

"Hello Sora, Kairi." He turned to Riku.

"Good to see you well Riku."

Riku smiled. The King always had faith in him. No matter the doubts he harbored for himself, the King seemed to have faith no matter what.

"Come on guys. We have business to discuss." King Mickey led the way to the audience chamber. The biggest room the three of them had ever to see. Sora couldn't help but look with his mouth wide open up into the cavernous room with a soft _wow_. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy all followed the King to the thrones were they could see the Queen waiting. They approached and waited below the steps for the King to begin.

"I don't mean to be abrupt but there isn't time for fun anymore. Not that you guys have had much time to recuperate from the last battle. I'm sorry to have to drag you into this so suddenly. I prayed it would pass but it seems that the darkness cannot sit still for long. Sora, Kairi, Riku, I brought you here because the worlds need your help. As wielders of key blades you are the only ones I can ask to do this."

A silence had settled over the three waiting. Sora's eyebrows were wrinkled together in concentration, Kairi's lips held a frown, and Riku, of course, displayed no emotion.

"Some force is trying to bring about the rise of darkness again. It seems that there are always people waiting for their opportunity to try at the world for themselves. And they didn't waste time. I'm not sure who yet we are going to be dealing with but you can bet there gonna be trouble.

"There's also one other thing. Someone is going to be looking for you three. Someone of greatest importance to the fate of the worlds."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all looked at each other. One word resonated throughout each of their heads.

_Who?_

"I cannot tell you the name because I don't know it. I can only tell you this. The person is a girl. She will probably be 16 and she will not be what you expect."

"Does she fight for the Light or the Dark?" Sora asked the question that Riku was thinking.

"I do not know. I am led to believe that she is good, but…." The King did not finish his sentence.

"Just be careful."

"Donald and Goofy will accompany you all. Please find the girl and bring her back to me. I am dismayed to tell you that I also do not know of her whereabouts. Only that you two, Sora and Riku, will most likely be able to sense her."

"Huh?" Sora looked confused. Riku only pondered the thought.

_We'll be able to sense her? What does that mean? And why not Kairi as well?_

"I'm sorry to ask, but you would leave immediately? I suggest you try Traverse Town and find some information."

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all made their way back to the Gummi ship. Riku stayed behind because he felt that the King had something else to tell him.

"Riku, you will probably be faced with the darkness again. I didn't mention it to the others, but she is greatly involved with it. That and the Light. Do not despair when you confront the darkness. Know that you have friends that are there for you and will help you. Don't forget."

"Thanks….Mickey."

The King merely chuckled and sent Riku on his way. Riku walked to the ship all the while thinking about what the King had warned him about. Once again he would be near the darkness.

Could he face it?

* * *

BOOYAH! So the second chapter is DONE! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I actually enjoyed this one a lot. I had trouble in the middle but after I got through the Disney Castle part I was good. It's so hard to try and keep Mickey, Donald and Goofy's wording and personalities like that of the game. Grrrrr….

Oh well.

Hoped you all liked!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Riku: I was finally in the chapter. .pleased expression.

Me: Well I hope you did. Cuz the next chapter is all for my girl!

Riku: .impatient. I haven't even met her yet. Geez…hurry up already.

BYE GUYS! Come back for chapter 3 please!

Love

**Kamio **


	3. Suspended in Darkness

**Kamio**: So I am oober excited! I had a fabulous time writing this chapter because I have been **dying** to introduce my character for a while. It's only been two chapters but I've been dying to get her story finally in here. And here it is! I was so excited after I finished Chapter 2 and that it was much longer. I actually like the way I wrote the last one. It came out how I wanted it.

But I am sorry it took soooooo looooonnnggg for this chapter. School has been hectic and I've had a lot of reading and papers to write. :

**Riku**: It's wonderful that you're excited and the homework deal was horrible but you have people waiting to read the chapter.

**Kamio**: Don't you think I know that darling? Well since you have been patient through my rambling HERE IT IS! Chapter 3! ENJOY!

_**Oh and for you guys that read this I'd really like a review, a flame, ANYTHING! Please! Give me something! I really wanna know what people think of this.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tetsuya Nomura's or Square Enix, or Kingdom Hearts, or anything that I could possibly get in trouble for that isn't mine. But I do own my OCs. **

* * *

It was wet. 

The first thing that came to her mind was that it was wet. In fact, she felt as if she were submerged into water. She felt like she was floating.

_Water? How can I breathe?_

She went to open her eyes and found it surprisingly difficult. Like she hadn't used them in forever. She realized that she was in a ball form. Her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She tried to move her hand, but found that to be difficult as well. She couldn't even move her toes.

_Am I dying?_

She thought about it and came to the conclusion that she couldn't be dying. She felt too young and too healthy to be dying. She didn't think she was harmed either.

_Okay let's think about this. I'm suspended in some kind of water. I can't move my body. What do I know? My name is….._

Her eyes flew open.

_I don't know my name!_

She thought harder and found out that she didn't know her name, her age, her home, her birthday, if she had any friends or family. She didn't know **anything**.

She felt something coming from her eyes.

_Tears?_

She realized she was crying, from the shock of knowing nothing or from the pain that her eyes were emitting she didn't know. And then she realized that she couldn't see anything. All that was with her was darkness.

"You're finally awake."

She froze. She had not expected to hear a voice. She tried her hardest to look around but her body just wasn't cooperating. She wanted to scream in frustration.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to move soon. If you keep struggling like that you might hurt yourself."

"Master she looks like she's in pain." Another voice. Younger.

_Master? Where the hell am I?_

"She's not in pain. She's just frightened. Wouldn't you be?" He put on a smile and that's when she saw him. His teeth and the glint of his eyes coming from the black hood covering his face were all but visible against the darkness.

She closed her eyes against the pain.

_What am I doing here? What is this place? I want out! Someone please let me out!_

Her body screamed in protest.

"My dear please. You will be free in due time." His sadistic smile was starting to piss her off.

"Go back to sleep."

She didn't want to go back to sleep. She wanted out from wherever she was. She wanted to remember who she was. She wanted to be free and to feel her body moving again. She felt her eyes slowly closing and she tried with all her might to keep them open and to stay conscious.

The last thing she saw was his smile and the words

"Don't fight it."

----------------------???----------------------

_Where am I? _

_Who am I? _

_She fought the urge to panic._

"_Try not to worry too much. Someone will be here to set you free."_

_When?_

"_Soon"_

_How soon is soon? Who will be setting me free? How will I know that I'm being set free? Who are you?_

"_It's alright. Don't be afraid. My name is Nera. You can't remember anything, can you?"_

_No._

"_You will soon enough. Stay calm. Once your set free you'll know what you need to know."_

_Why can't I know now? I'm going to go crazy. I don't even know my name!_

"_Please try not to panic. I know you're scared and frustrated. But I can promise someone is coming for you. That is for certain."_

_Someone for me? Someone is looking for me? Why?_

"_Because you're important to a lot of people. You're important to the worlds."_

_Worlds?_

"_I really can't tell you much more. I've already said more than I'm allowed to. But I promise you'll be free soon. Just be patient a little while longer."_

_Okay….can I really trust you though? I mean I don't know because I just don't know. Everything will be new to me won't it?_

"_Relax, you'll be in good hands I promise. One thing though. When you do awaken, don't give the person your with a hard time." _

_Why?_

"_You'll see."_

_-------------------???--------------------- _

Her body twitched with anxiety. She wanted **out**.

"Nera, you can giver her some memory back. Just a taste though. I don't need her getting too excited." It was the same man as before. The master.

"Yes sir."

Nera hated her job. Taking other's memories, giving new memories. Just controlling someone's life was more than enough for her. But she had no choice. With someone like _him_ controlling her she was stuck. The one thing she could do though was…..

Yes she would do it. Give more than he thought.

As he left the room she contemplated her actions. She could get caught but….the possibility was slim. He couldn't really know what she had done until the girl was set free. This was her only way of defying that awful man.

------------???---------------

_It was very dark out and the rain was relentless. There was no sign of its stopping. Three men in black cloaks approached the home of a single family. The lights in the alley had gone out. One figure was by the front door, one by a window and another on the roof. Each wielded an odd weapon of their choice. The door opened and two of them slipped in quietly. They could hear the breathing of each individual in the house. Two were even, one was rapid. They knew which one they had to find. _

_They walked slowly down the hallway confident of each step. They had one mission in mind and they were intent on keeping it. They didn't want their master to be…upset if they didn't get the object in question._

_They walked into a room. It was dark but they could tell the colors of the room were bright. There was a window at one side of the room. They made their way to the bed at the opposite side. What they found was the treasure their master had been talking about for some time now. _

_Two small deep violet eyes opened to the feel of movement. She looked up at the face before her and was about to cry out when she didn't see the familiar smiling green eyes staring back at her. The figure quickly placed his hands over her eyes and she fell unconscious. _

_They heard movement down the hall and were gone in the blink of an eye. The mother and father of the child came rushing down the hall only to be greeted by a window flapping in the wind and an empty bed. Their daughter had been taken from them._

She felt like a tremendous weight had been placed on her mind. She felt like she knew something. The memory of a midnight kidnapping was fresh and had come to her instantly. She felt tears slip through her eyes.

She **knew**.

_August 22,1990._

Again. She knew what these thoughts were.

It was her **memory**.

She felt elated. Knowing something, anything had been what she was worrying over most. She didn't want to be completely alone to herself.

_So I'm 17 and I have violet eyes. But…I was taken from my home by those people. _

Anger made her body tremble. She wanted to **hurt** whoever had done that to her.

_Parents._

God she had parents! The idea made her so happy that she momentarily forgot about her anger. She had family somewhere.

_Light cannot exist without darkness and Darkness cannot exist without Light. Without either the world is nothing. They must both coexist in harmony. There must always be struggle. _

Light and Dark? What does that mean? Struggle?

_Fayt._

Fayt? What is Fayt?

She was becoming confused. What were these things she was remembering? Were these really her memories? As far as she was concerned she wouldn't remember anything past that night when she was kidnapped and she was a baby then. So where were these coming from? And most of all what was her name? Would she remember?

She waited and nothing came to her.

_All I want is to be free of this…..darkness that I'm surrounded by. _

Suddenly she felt her body react to something. She could see Light in the distance. As if it was coming closer to her. But she also saw a Shadow moving with the Light.

_Lehna._

* * *

**Kamio**: It is finally completed. Sorry the third chapter took so frickin long to put up. You would think that going to college you would get away from all this stupid fucking drama. But of course not. 

Well I'm soooo glad my OC has been introduced. I've been waiting for you all to meet her.

**I'd really like for people to give me their thoughts on my story so far.** I'm also going to try my best to get the fourth chapter up as fast as I can.

But I love you all for reading this. **Thank you to all those who have kept on reading this. I love you all dearly!**

**Lehna**: Yeah, thank god I'm finally here. I was beginning to worry no one would know me yet.

**Kamio**: Sorry hun. I thought this was an appropriate place to put you. 

**Riku**: Can we move on? I wasn't in this chapter at all.

**Lehna**: Hey! You've at least been in the chapters. I wasn't in them until now!

**Riku**: Yeah yeah. Kamio?

**Kamio**: Guys play nice please? Your gonna have to get used to each other seeing as you'll be with each other for awhile after this. Oops I mean……hehe.

Anyway!

Thanks for reading!

Love

**Kamio**


	4. New Light

**IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOO LONG TO GET OUT! .bows head deeply. **

**Kamio**: So I really want to thank all the people who keep coming back for this. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

And I'd really like to thank **Laxcia, black.maple.tree **and **Capt. Angel** because they made me feel so good by leaving me a comment. You guys are fantastic! If I could make you guy's brownies I would because I make the best brownies ever! But yeah that's what I'd do. Sorry I really can't.

**Riku**: Why don't I ever get brownies?

**Kamio**: Because you have to keep your figure in check for Lehna.

**Riku**: Hmph.

**Kamio**: Moving on! This chapter definitely took me a while to write too. I hate that I can't update for you lovely people sooner but college keeps me busy. It's not fun let me tell you. But I do hope people like what I'm writing here. Either way I'm going to keep writing but encouragement is appreciated. So without further ado chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tetsuya Nomura's or Square Enix, or Kingdom Hearts, or anything that I could possibly get in trouble for that isn't mine. But I do own my OCs.**

**Note: All the italics in this story are Riku's thoughts unless I specify otherwise!**

* * *

------------------**Traverse Town**--------------------- 

"We're getting nowhere."

Sora's shoulders drooped with defeat. They'd been in Traverse Town for three days now and they hadn't a single idea as to where or who they were looking for. Kairi looked at Sora with concern. He was so excited when they first got here. Expecting to find the information they were looking for like that.

"If we could just get in touch with Cid or Leon."

It was odd, but they couldn't find Leon, Cid, Aerith, or even Yuffie. You would think that Yuffie would be more than excited to see everyone but they couldn't find them anywhere in Traverse Town. It didn't feel right. Riku felt that something was out of place.

_Where are they? They should be here. If not where did they go? And why wouldn't they be here? What caused them to not be here? _

The trouble was, this was the trouble. Not one of them had any idea how to get into contact with Cid or Leon. They were stuck until the group decided to show up or even one of them did. They were wasting time really. Time Riku was sure they didn't have.

"Maybe we should just go to Cid's and wait there." Goofy had stopped walking and Donald had walked into him.

"Oof!" Sora then ran into Donald and all three crashed to the ground.

"I agree. We could miss them while we walk around aimlessly. Besides I'm tired of just walking around." Kairi suggested this while she helped Sora to his feet.

Sora's look of defeat was not encouraging. Riku felt it too though. He wanted to scream in fury because no one was here. He couldn't quite figure out why but he felt he was in a rush to find the girl. They made it back to Cid's shop and still no one was there. Riku was not one for waiting and he decided he wasn't going to. He made his way to the door after everyone had entered and made themselves comfortable.

"Where are you going?" He paused at the sound of Sora's concerned voice.

"Out." He didn't even turn around to see anyone's looks. He just continued out the door and made his way for the 2nd District. He heard loud feet and a door slam.

_Sora._

"Hey Riku wait up!"

He stopped to wait for Sora to catch up to him. When he felt his presence close enough to him he proceeded on his way.

"You okay?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just confused about this whole thing. Plus I feel like I'm anxious to see her. I don't really _like_ the feeling."

"Yeah I kinda know what you mean. It's weird because I know we haven't met her. We don't even know what she looks like. Sigh…..I just wish we had a lead or something."

He felt the same way. They were making there way through the 2nd District now and Riku couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to the darkness. Mickey had warned him about it. He would once again have to face what he wanted to be rid of for so long.

Sora stayed silent beside him, watching.

_How can I get rid of it if it keeps coming back to haunt me? I hate this._

Sora noticed the way Riku's mood changed and how the darkness shimmered around his body. Riku was now oblivious to Sora and continued to walk in the direction of the Secret Waterway. He didn't know why he was walking towards the waterway but his body just guided him in that direction. Sora wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stop Riku but he felt that Riku needed to think about whatever it was he was thinking about. Although he could probably guess by the darkness that was now starting to increase that his thoughts weren't good at all. They stepped into the water of the alley and Riku was still out of mind.

"Riku maybe we should…." Sora's voice trailed off as he felt something connect with his heart. He hadn't felt that since Kairi. He also noticed that Riku had stopped walking and that the darkness had dissipated.

_What is this feeling? This…warmth. _

Riku and Sora swam the way to the entrance to Merlin's House. Riku and Sora felt a tug at their hearts from the left. They both turned to see the dead end that awaited them. The wall with the crescent moon and stars looked strange. It looked as if it were the waves of the ocean and the picture wouldn't stay still. They both walked up to the painted wall, and put their hands upon the surface. Something immediately pulled at their beings and both of them disappeared from the waterway.

**-------------------Accessory Shop----------------------**

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He didn't even look back at them. He continued to walk out the door.

Kairi had been worried when Riku wanted to go 'out.' After he had walked out through the door, she looked at Sora.

"I'll be right back."

He squeezed her hand and ran out the door.

Riku and Sora had seemed to get closer as friends since Sora brought Riku back to his own self. She knew that Riku hated the fact that he had once given his body to Ansem and then ended up taking the form permanently. (If this isn't right then someone please tell me what exactly happened. It's been a while since I've beaten KHII and I THINK this is how he was. It was that scene where Sora closes his eyes and sees Riku through the form of Ansem and he's all happy and shit. Right?)

Kairi was more than happy that Riku was back with them as his self. Things had changed drastically between them but they put that behind them. As long as they were back together they would move on, although Riku seemed to be having the most trouble with this. Not that she could blame him. After accepting the darkness and then not being able to come back on his own would be something you would not forget.

"Gwarsh ya think they'll come back soon?"

"Which ones?"

"Well I guess all of them. King Mickey sounded like this was really urgent. Shouldn't we being hurrying up with this?"

"Of course! But without any information how are we supposed to go looking?!"

Kairi listened in on Goofy and Donald's conversation and couldn't help but giggle to herself. They always managed to keep things light whether they were trying or not. And that's when she felt it. Like something had happened.

"Sora….."

Donald and Goody both stopped talking.

"What is it Kairi?"

"I…f-f-felt…." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

What she had felt was Sora's presence vanishing in an instant. She couldn't explain it, but her heart felt it. A quick tug and he was gone.

"Kairi? You alright?"

Kairi looked up at Goofy and a single tear escaped her sky blue eyes.

"He's gone."

**--------------------Hollow Bastion-----------------------**

Both boys were surrounded by darkness briefly before a light in the distance called out to them.

"Help me."

Sora and Riku looked at each other. They knew what the other was thinking and before they knew it they were steadily floating towards lighting. As it grew in brightness they had to shield their eyes. When it got so bright they had to close their eyes completely, they opened them again to find that they were in the library at Hollow Bastion.

And what they saw before them was not what either suspected. At the foot of the staircase was something similar to what Sora had been encased in when he was taken in by the Organization.

A flower not yet bloomed stood before them and floating in it was a girl. The girl they both assumed immediately they were looking for.

"What the hell?" Riku could not contain his surprise.

"Ummm…..this is awkward."

Riku looked over to see Sora shifting from foot to foot looking everywhere but the strange girl that was being held captive. He didn't understand at all.

Until he looked at the girl once more and realized why Sora was acting the way he was.

_She's….naked._

He couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from her though. His rational mind was screaming at him to look away, but his heart saw something he had not thought he would.

Hope.

_Incredible. Beautiful. Hope._

Riku was lost in a world he did not recognize.

"Riku? Earth to Riku! You're staring!"

He snapped out of his unusualness and looked over at Sora. Suddenly his long hair shifted due to a sudden movement in the air and Sora's Oblivion appeared immediately. Riku's own blade, Road to Dawn (right?), was in his hand and he crouched down into a fighting stance.

They were surrounded by heartless. A lot of heartless. Riku and Sora had both encountered alarming amounts of heartless in far worse situations, but the problem was the girl. They could protect themselves, but with this many, where they covered ceiling to floor except the area around the girl and the couple feet within Riku and Sora both knew they were going to have trouble with this one.

Before either of them had more time to think, the heartless made their move. Riku and Sora were attacked from all angles by more heartless than they could imagine. They were holding their own. Blades swinging, bodies moving in rhythm, they were incredible. Sora's straightforwardness was always tough for the heartless to destroy. And Riku's uncanny speed was more than they could handle. Heartless were disappearing one right after the other, but they could both feel the strain on their bodies and the closeness of the girl behind them.

It was strange. Both boys had the same feeling of protectiveness grip their hearts. But there was a major difference. Sora's was a brotherly protectiveness. Riku's was more than that.

_Why do I feel the greatest need to protect her? This is impossible. I__ can't_

He stressed the word 'can't' like it was physically impossible. He knew what he had to do, but his heart was pulling in a direction that he didn't like one bit. Something strange was happening to him and it was completely unnatural for Riku. He could honestly say he didn't understand it.

As their bodies were pushed closer to the floating girl, a light appeared behind them. The heartless ceased attacking almost immediately. Both boys turned around to see what was happening and neither could believe their eyes.

---------Lehna-----------

_Lehna._

Her name. Finally she knew her name. But she didn't have time to think about that. She focused on what was becoming clearer to her. The Light and Shadow were now human shapes. She wasn't scared by their fast approach, more relieved. Maybe this is what Nera was talking about. Perhaps these were her saviors? Her body twitched with excitement. Either way it was something new and she wanted to meet it.

_Help me._

She thought she said the words aloud but she couldn't be sure. But something worked. Before she knew it her body was starting to feel heavier and she had the oddest sensation ever. It was like her body was moving downwards and she couldn't stop it. It also felt as if she was getting colder and the cozy temperature she was at before was disappearing rapidly. Her body also decided to unravel from its cramped ball position and she felt that that should not happen for reasons she could not guess.

Unexpectedly her body went cold. Very, very cold.

She was lying on the ground, well what felt like the ground since it was very hard and unmoving. She couldn't move her body and she was fighting to open her eyes.

She couldn't register the shock of the cold until she felt warm long things taking her off the ground. She tried even harder now to open her eyes. She forced them open and looked up.

---------Riku----------

She was glowing. Her body was starting to unfold and she was glowing. Riku felt something in his heart shudder in fear and he knew the darkness was being subdued. He wanted to tear his eyes away from her glowing image but he just couldn't. Both he and Sora moved closer to the floating girl and each placed their hands upon the capsule containing her. A bright light flashed out and everything was blinded.

They both opened their eyes to see her lying on the ground, limp. Sora didn't move an inch. Actually he was perfectly still, barely breathing.

"Riku," he whispered.

Riku could only stare in wonder. But he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over her body. Pale, slim body, perfect long fingers, long gorgeous orchid-colored hair sprawled out around her body like a protective cocoon. He saw her hand twitch and went over to her still form, quietly. He didn't think about what he was doing, just acting out of something he couldn't comprehend at the time.

He looked down upon her frail form held protectively in his arms.

And came in contact with the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. Deep, entrancing, loving violet eyes framed by lush, flowing shining orchid hair.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until the air escaped his lips in a rush.

At exactly the same time hers did.

---------Lehna---------

She hadn't expected to be met with beautiful, harsh, quiet aqua eyes surrounded by long, gorgeous silver hair, a pale and taught face. She hadn't expected herself to be holding her breath until she felt it leave her lungs in a rush.

Only to be met by his rush of breath against her face.

"Ummm Riku I understand your quite possibly caught up in a moment but we have some serious problems."

_Riku……how beautiful._

She looked over to the voice that had come from her left. A boy with spiky brown hair, and cerulean eyes, was looking around nervously. She too took this time to look around and let out a gasp.

She was surrounded by a mass of slithering darkness. Except it wasn't darkness, there were forms and shapes and at breaks there were shiny white orbs that could only be eyes.

Confusion settled over Lehna and she fidgeted in the arms of the boy named Riku. She then looked down at herself and just about screamed.

_I'm naked! How could this have happened?!_

"Will you please stop fidgeting?"

She looked up at the occupant with the clear crisp voice. She was about to speak but he looked at her with those majestic eyes and she forgot to think.

"I'm naked." It was a barely audible whisper. Her throat felt thick.

"Can you hold on till we get ourselves out of this predicament?"

**Flashback**

"_Relax, you'll be in good hands I promise. One thing though. When you do awaken, don't give the person your with a hard time." _

_Why?_

"_You'll see."_

**End Flashback**

_Oh…this must be what she meant. _

He was still looking at her and she couldn't get a response out the second time so she merely shook her head yes while trying to inconspicuously cover up what she could of her naked body. Her eyes were wide though with fear though. She was incapacitated and she could do nothing about that right now. It frustrated her to no end.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Not realizing he had been watching her reaction, she looked up into those calm eyes after hearing those quiet words.

And saw the sincerity whether he felt it or not.

She huddled closer to his warm chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart and wondered how he was going to get them out of this.

* * *

**Kamio**: Ahhhhh……I feel much better. I have to say that this is my longest chapter yet and I'm kind of proud of it. I know it took** FOREVER** and I am absolutely sorry for that, but wasn't it good? I do hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I do. 

Oh and sorry for Riku being a little out of character. I know that he and Lehna were having a 'moment' but he had to be altered a little. And who knows. He can't be that far different from the way I portrayed him.

**Riku**: Fiiiiiiinally. Could you have spent any more time on this?

**Kamio**: Well with the papers I've been having to write and my roommate driving me crazy I can't help but fall. Do you know that I have to teach my PoliSci class all next week with lesson plans, and homework!? That takes a lot of work. So I think you need to calm down mister.

**Riku**: Hmph.

**Kamio**: Well thanks again for reading my loyal fans. If there are any.

LOVE YOU ALL

**Kamio**


	5. Knowing Nothing

**EM: **So it's been…**holy shit** it's been like decades since my last update!!!! Well that's just horrible. Hope I haven't lost any readers because of that, but here is the next installment of Riku's Light. If ya'll don't like it, THEN GET OUT!

Enjoy folks!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Kingdom Hearts, or Disney for that matter. Just Lehna.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a rather troublesome predicament. He wasn't sure what to do. He was surrounded by more heartless than he could possibly count and had a strange naked girl in his arms.

He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. Riku didn't really know how to get them out of the trouble they were now in. But the girl seemed rather afraid or that's what he thought. He felt the need to assure her that they would be okay. So he did. Of course after he said that she pulled in closer to his body and laid her head on his chest, and then he really felt he had to make sure she was okay. He wasn't sure what to think about the girl but it bothered him to no end.

"So Riku how about them plans. Cuz ya know you were always good at that."

Sora was looking around frantically with his keyblade drawn.

Riku was thinking as fast as he could but of course at this time he had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

There was a long pause.

"I'll take that as nothing. But that's alright. I guess. We'll get out of this. No problem."

Sora flashed one of those grins and Riku's eyebrow went up.

Sora where are you?!

Sora halted where he was.

"Kairi?"

Riku looked over at Sora's now still form. He had his keyblade but spoke Kairi's name.

Sora?! Riku?! Where are you guys?!

He had heard it too this time.

"Her voice, it's coming from over there."

Riku looked down at the girl in his arms. She was looking over his shoulder with her arm outstretched and pointing behind him. He turned himself around and his eyes caught a sparkle in midair and narrowed.

"Kairi?"

He started to move for the sparkle and heard Sora groan.

He looked up and immediately regretted taking that step. The heartless were moving.

"Run for the light. Just go, it should take us to where the voice is, wherever that is."

Riku didn't hesitate at the girl's command. He would do anything at this point if it got them moving away from the heartless.

"Sora, let's go!"

Sora turned at Riku's voice and followed them.

He seemed confused at first but just shrugged his shoulders with a "whatever you say look" and continued to run behind Riku.

"Aye Aye Captain!"

They continued to run for the light and it slowly formed into a door. Riku's thoughts jumped to a time on the beach and he vaguely remembered walking through a door of brilliant light and being brought back to his home island in a flash of light.

But that of course was a different time and a different place and under completely different circumstances. So they didn't end up on the island, but rather back in the waterway in Traverse Town.

"Sora! Riku!"

They didn't make pleasant landings. Sora landed head first in the water and Riku butt first. The girl was still in his arms, still naked.

"RIKU! Wha-what are you doing?"

Sora looked up with the goofy grin.

"Hey Kairi. Umm…we found her…I think."

Kairi looked from Sora to Riku to the naked girl and back to Riku.

"She's NAKED!"

Well duh, thought Riku.

"I know."

Her mouth was hanging open, and a slight blush was creeping up her cheeks. She turned to Sora, now with a scowl on her face. She found that he was also looking at Riku and the girl. The very pretty, very naked girl.

"SORA! STOP LOOKING!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Uhhhh…heh heh. Sorry Kairi. Can't really help that she's naked and all," He gestured toward her. "Kinda came that way."

He swept his hand across the back of his head, a habit when he was in some kind of trouble or nervous.

"And you Riku! Put her down! You can't hold a girl like that!"

He immediately, without thinking, dropped the girl from his arms.

"AHH!"

She landed with a splash in the shallow water. She had tried to control the landing with her hands but that only left her even more naked, if you can really get **more **naked, for everyone to see. So she ended up with a searing tailbone. It **hurt**. She cringed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't…"

He averted his gaze when he realized he was staring at her. Boy was this getting really, really awkward.

"Riku. Sora. Leave. Now."

She went to the girl's side and stood over her, arms crossed. They both looked at each other, Sora wanting to get away (you didn't want to be around Kairi when she got angry), Riku contemplating leaving an angry Kairi with the girl. He still had this lingering need to stay near her. Sora shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. Riku got the stern eye from Kairi and decided feelings or no, he would not face the anger. He took off his white vest, thinking he should have done **before **he had picked her up, and held it out for her to take without looking.

Lehna hesitated, shivered and then took it, placing her arms through the holes. It wasn't much, but she felt better with something solid and whole covering her.

"Thank you."

It was quiet, and hard to hear, but Riku caught the lilt to her voice and decided he shouldn't stick around any longer. Kairi watched as they made their way to the stairs. She watched Sora's retreating back and almost cried again.

"Sora!"

She ran up to him, kicking up water, and threw her arms around him. He was shocked at first, but then smiled, chuckled and held her back. Their embrace, through Lehna's eyes, was difficult to understand. They were practically clinging to each other but she didn't understand why. Why did they do that? There was an urge to look away, because it looked like something that shouldn't be watched so closely, but she couldn't help it. She had never witnessed anything like it before. What were they doing? And then to top it off, Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek. His face flamed up. What was **that** called?

"Aw come on Kairi. It's not like I'm walking off to another world again without you."

"I know but…"

Sora looked at her with a tilt to his head and clenched her hand in his. God did he love her.

"Riku and I will be up in Merlin's. We'll tell him to send a message to King Mickey about the girl."

She nodded, turned back, and walked up to the naked girl.

"Oh, I forgot. Sora?"

He, surprisingly, didn't look back. The wrath of Kairi must not be worth any kind of forgetfulness.

"Yeah?"

"Will you send Aerith down here with some clothes, preferably something that would fit me?"

"Yep, right away. I'll tell her to hurry up. She'll be cold no doubt."

"THEN GET TO IT!"

Sora and Riku both jumped at her words and flew up the stairs.

Kairi turned towards the naked girl shivering in the water.

"Ah, I'm sorry I don't have anything else you can wear. My friend will be down with some clothes for you."

Kairi looked at the girl, fully this time. She was **very** pretty. Her hair was longer than Riku's, clinging to her wet form. It was straight, with no bangs or split ends. Like she had never cut it before. And it was the color of orchids. And her eyes were the deepest purple she had ever seen. Her face was pale, almost as if no sun had kissed if before, and she was so slender. Perhaps she should have told Sora something that would be small on herself.

"Um…excuse me?"

Lehna didn't really know how she was talking, since she suspected she had never really spoken before. Or maybe she had? She didn't know.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm being terribly rude. My name is Kairi."

She held out her hand. Lehna looked at it with a confused look.

"My name is…Lehna."

She wasn't absolutely positively certain that it really was her name, but she didn't have any idea what it would have been otherwise. Nera was lying or telling the truth. Either way, she had a name and she would take it.

Kairi looked down at her own hand and shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you please tell me…what were you doing with the brown-haired boy?"

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. What did she do?

"Well…I uh…I…"

Lehna waited, as if truly intrigued.

"Do you really not know what I was doing?"

Lehna shook her head no. How could she? She had never been really _alive_.

"Well I was…hugging Sora. That's his name by the way. The other one is Riku."

Lehna looked away confused.

_Hugging? Is that what it is called?_

"What was the other thing you did? To his face?"

Kairi turned fiery red. Why was she asking these ridiculous questions? She had to know what **that** was.

"I kissed him on the cheek of course."

Kairi didn't understand why she was explaining to this girl what hugging and kissing were. It was starting to annoy her.

"Why?"

Kairi looked at her confused. But she looked just as confused as Kairi felt.

"Why what?"

"Why were you…hugging and kissing Sora?"

Now she was upset. That was a personal question. She felt her whole body flush with color and thought of all the reasons why she would kiss and hug Sora. And that was none of her business.

"That's personal."

"Now, now Kairi, I'm sure she didn't mean to pry."

Kairi jumped at the sound of Aerith's voice. She turned around to find her smiling sweetly, with a bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Aerith. Don't scare me like that."

Aerith walked over to Lehna and kneeled down.

"Hello. My name is Aerith. And you are?"

Lehna hesitated at first.

"My name is…Lehna."

Aerith smiled sadly.

"You sound as if you aren't sure that that is your name."

Lehna's face dropped.

"That is because…I am not sure."

Kairi looked over to Aerith.

"Hmm. Well…there's no use pondering over things you can't control. Here. I've brought clothes for you to try on and a towel to dry yourself off with. I wasn't exactly sure what size you were," handing the towel to Lehna, "so I brought clothes that would fit Kairi, my friend Yuffie and myself."

Lehna stood up on shaky legs, and took off the vest that Riku had given her. She felt its warmth leave her and she shivered again. And the smell. She hadn't realized that it smelled, but it did. It was intoxicating, like salty mist, and sand. She didn't really want to let go of the vest.

Kairi gasped. She was utterly perfect. There wasn't a blemish, a scar, a birthmark, or anything to mark the girl. Her skin was smooth and flawless. Her entire body was slim, yet there was a hidden strength behind it all. Like the girl worked out, but used some kind of…something to make her skin look so smooth. Her fingers were long and graceful, if fingers could be graceful, and Kairi suddenly wished she had fingers like that. Lehna first pulled on a blue skirt, that was just slightly too big for her waist. She then pulled on black shorts that did fit. Next she tried the black vest that went with the shorts, but she was too small for that. Aerith handed her another one of Yuffie's vests. This time it came with a tight fitting white shirt, which Lehna wasn't too sure she was comfortable with, and then a black vest that went from waist to chest and stopped. Aerith did up the ties. It fit well and looked good. Next Aerith handed her a pair of Yuffie's black high boots and she helped Lehna lace them up as well. She then handed Lehna a white ribbon. Lehna looked at it questioningly, and after a moment, Aerith took it and gathered up the ends of her long hair. She only placed the ribbon halfway up her back, there was so much hair.

"There. That's better. At least you have some clothes on."

Lehna looked down at her clad body speculatively. She certainly was not one to complain. With a shrug she picked up Riku's vest and draped it over her arm.

"Let's head up to Merlin's house. The boys are waiting."

Kairi nodded and started walking ahead of the other two. Lehna was hesitant to move forward.

"It's all right. Kairi is a tough girl, but she's gentle once you know her."

That wasn't what Lehna was worried about. She didn't know anything about anything. Suddenly, tears streaked down her face. Aerith turned full around and gathered the girl up in her arms.

_So this is what a hug is. How warm. And tears. I'm crying._

"You'll be all right. Trust me. You can't be any safer than with those three."

Lehna wasn't sure what exactly came with trust, but she was sure that she couldn't just **trust** any one right away. And safe? How did she know what safe actually was? Everything was just so alien to her.

"I don't know anything."

Her tears were stopping and she was starting to get uncomfortable in the arms of the woman named Aerith. She gently pushed her away and looked down at her feet.

"Come on. Things will be better explained when we're with everyone else. "

Lehna nodded and followed Aerith up the stairs. They came to a dead end, when suddenly a chunk of the ceiling floated down. Lehna stepped back shocked and felt the need to bolt. Aerith giggled and took her hand gently.

"Here. Like this."

Aerith reached up with her arms and hauled her arms onto the platform. She struggled a little and looked down at Lehna.

"Do you think you could push me up by my feet?"

Lehna walked over and put her palms on Aerith's feet. She wasn't sure if that was right, but instinct told her to push. She did and Aerith was boosted up onto the platform.

"Oh thank you," her head peeked over the edge, "now your turn."

Lehna threw Riku's vest over her shoulder. She grapped the edge of the platform, and pulled her body upwards. It was surprisingly easier than she thought and she needed no help. Her hands pulled her up, and her arms then kept her up as she swung her legs back and forth up to the platform and she gracefully flew through the air and landed on her toes, knees bent, doubled over at the waist, with her arms out for balance.

"Well aren't you the graceful one."

Aerith was smiling at her and then the platform began to rise. She froze and waited as she rose to a room. She straightened up from her crouch and looked around. She was in a tiny room, with a table at the center. Sora and Riku were both standing by a little table, and a man covered from head to toe in blue was in the center of the room, conversing with a man in black and scar running down the side of his face and another man with big yellow hair and something sticking out of his mouth.

"Well if isn't the newcomer come to finally join us."

The man with the yellow hair had a different voice tone than the others she had talked to. She quirked her head at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Cid."

"Yeah old man. Anyone who didn't know ya, would look at you like that. Haha."

Lehna looked over to find a young looking girl, with similar clothing to hers standing in the corner. She had a large metal four-pointed thing on her back. She walked quickly over to Lehna.

"Hi. The name's Yuffie. Who're you?"

Lehna was taken aback by her straight forwardness.

"My name is…Lehna."

She looked over to find Riku and Sora's eyes on her. Sora smiled at her. His teeth looked really white to her.

"Hey Lehna!"

Kairi punched him in the arm. Riku continued to stare at her in a way that made her want to put up a wall between them so he would stop looking.

"Well, now isn't that a nice name. I'm Cid. Pleasure ta make yer acquaintance."

Her eyes looked back at the yellow haired man who had just called himself Cid.

"My name is Leon."

The man with the scar spoke next. He seemed to have a hidden strength about him.

"And I am Merlin. It is wonderful to meet you."

The guy in the funny blue clothes with stars on them spoke after. He was the weirdest one yet.

She looked around at them all, one at a time, and was lost.

"H-hello."

Where she went from here, she wasn't exactly sure. But the way that Sora, Kairi and Riku were all looking at her, she was hoping it would be with them.

* * *

**EM**: Woohoo! Chapter 5 done! Sorry that it took so long guys. Kind of lost track of the story while I was doing Understanding the Heart of an Uchiha.

Well REVIEW cause I absolutely LOVE REVIEWS!

Until my next update!

Thanks for coming back!

-Endoh Misaki


End file.
